Wireless communication devices exchange signaling with base stations to obtain wireless communication services, such as telephony and Internet access. These wireless communication devices may be in active mode where the signaling is continuously exchanged, or the devices may be in idle mode where they are substantially dormant—only waking up periodically to briefly exchange signaling.
The wireless communication devices and base stations wirelessly communicate over frequency band classes. A frequency bans class is a section of the spectrum that is individually licensed by the Federal Communication Commission (FCC). In the past, wireless communication devices typically operated over a single frequency band class. At present, wireless communication devices are becoming available that can operate over multiple frequency band classes.